Answer
Answer is a 2018 duet by Haruto Kujikawa and Reiji Amaha. Overview The duet from Haruto Kujikawa's entry in VAZZROCK's bi-color series, -sapphire-. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * *Both Kanji = “男らしさ”ってヤツはどうも厄介なようで 誰も正体を知らない wow 「車道側歩く」とか「涙は見せない」とか 自分なり考えてんだよ　本当さ でも最近なんとなく分かったような気がする 答え合わせをしたい キミと一緒に Oh No Darlin’　気づいてくれ ここにキミのことを世界一好きなヤツがいるってことを Oh No Darlin’ 迷わないで キミはキミらしくねなんてゴメン “らしさ”って難しいよね だから「答え合わせ」しよう そう拘りってやつはどうも厄介なようで 空回りしてばかり wow でもキミが何気なく つぶやいた　あの言葉 「やせ我慢も大事だね」 なんかありがと Oh No Darlin’飾りじゃない 拘りを見つけよう 損な役も “らしい”ね って言われるように Oh No Darlin’見ていてくれ 格好いいやつになるよ なんてちょっと ハードル上げちゃったかな 気がつけば 僕ら荷物が増えてきたね でも捨てたりはしない だってこの心地良い重みが 誰かが言ってた「絆」ってやつなんだろ？ キミと一緒に Oh No Darlin’気付いてくれ ここにキミのことを世界一好きなヤツがいるってこと Oh No Darlin’迷わないで キミはキミらしくね　なんてゴメン “らしさ”って難しいよね だから「答え合わせ」しよう Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = “Otokorashisa” tte yatsu wa doumo yakka na you de Dare mo hontai wo shiranai wow aruku toka ha misenai toka Jibun yori kangaetenda yo hontou sa Demo saikin nantonaku wakatta you na ki ga suru Kotae awase wo shitai Kimi to issho ni Oh No Darlin’ kiduitekure Koko ni kimi no koto wo sekai ichi suki na yatsu ga irutte koto wo Oh No Darlin’ mayowanaide Kimi wa kimi rashikune nante gomen “Rashisa” tte muzukashii yo ne Dakara awase shiyou Sou kodawari tte yatsu wa doumo yakka na you de Karamawari shite bakari wow Demo kimi ga nanigenaku Tsubuyaita ano kotoba gaman mo daiji da ne Nanka arigato Oh No Darlin’ kazari jyanai Kodawari wo mitsukeyou Sonna yaku mo “rashii” ne Tte iwareru you ni Oh No Darlin’ miteitekure Kakkoi yatsu ni naru yo Nante chotto Haadoru agechautta kana Ki ga tsukeba Bokura nimotsu ga fuetekita ne Demo sutetari wa shinai Datte kono kokochi ii omomi ga Dareka ga itteta kizuna tte yatsu nandaro? Kimi to issho ni Oh No Darlin’ kiduite kure Koko ni kimi no koto wo sekai ichi suki na yatsu ga irutte koto wo Oh No Darlin’ mayowanaide Kimi wa kimi rashiku ne nante gomen “Rashisa” tte muzukashii yo ne Dakara awase shiyou Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= “Being manly” is troublesome no matter how I look at it. No one will know the real you. (wow) Things like close to the street or can’t show my tears I keep thinking things like that, really. But, lately I’ve begun to notice something. Let’s match our answers. Together with you. Oh No Darlin’, please notice. That the person who loves you the most in this world is here. Oh No Darlin’, don’t hesitate. You should just be yourself, wait… I’m sorry. “Being yourself” is kinda difficult, isn’t it? That’s why, match our answers okay? Things like fixation is troublesome no matter how I look at it. It’s all just pointless effort (wow) But, you’re still as casual as ever. You whispered to me those words. to be brave is difficult, isn’t it? Somehow, thank you for that. Oh No Darlin’, this isn’t for show. Let’s find what we’re fixated on. That kind of role is “like myself” right? Is what I told myself. Oh No Darlin’, please look at me. I’ll become a cool guy for you. Wait a second… I felt like I just raised the hurdle too high. If you do notice, the baggage that we carry will definitely increase. But, we’ll never throw it away because this feeling carries importance. I wonder if it’s that thing people call bond? Together with you… Oh No Darlin’, please notice. That the person who loves you the most in this world is here. Oh No Darlin’, don’t hesitate. You should just be yourself, wait… I’m sorry. “Being yourself” is kinda difficult, isn’t it? That’s why, match our answers okay? English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Haruto Kujikawa songs Category:Reiji Amaha songs